parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cosplay For Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood
Here is a cosplay for Mad Jack Hood by Paul Young and Paul Young 65's style. Cast (The Main Cast) *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and Humans *and more Cast (The Other Cast) *Cupcake Woman (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Robin Hood as Fortune Teller *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Robin Hood as Begger Man *Sir Kay (from The Sword in the Stone) as Robin Hood as Stork *Madame (from The Aristocats) as Little John as Fortune Teller *Emelius Browne (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as Little John as Sir Reginald Gallery (The Main Cast) Mad Jack as Robin Hood.png|Mad Jack as Robin Hood Snuk as Little John.png|Snuk as Little John Sailor Moon as Maid Marian.png|Sailor Moon as Maid Marian Flash Dashing as Prince John.png|Flash Dashing as Sir Hiss George as Sir Hiss.png|George as Sir Hiss James as Friar Tuck.png|James as Friar Tuck Tiger as Alan A Dale.png|Tiger as Alan A Dale Fifi La Fume as Lady Kluck.png|Fifi La Fume as Lady Kluck Slave Cliff and Slave Lube.png|Cliff and Lube as Trigger and Nutsy Rafiki as Otto.png|Rafiki as Otto Young Nala as Sis Rabbit.png|Young Nala as Sis Rabbit Young Faline as Tagalong Rabbit.png|Young Faline as Tagalong Rabbit Mrs. Deer as Mother Rabbit..png|Bambi's Mother as Mother Rabbit Mr. Berlioz as Toby Turtle..png|Berlioz as Toby Turtle Smudger as Captain Crocodile..png|Smudger as Captain Crocodile Croc's Father as Sexton Mouse.png|Croc's Father as Sexton Mouse Croc's Mother as Sister Mouse.png|Croc's Mother as Sister Mouse The Dantinis as Prince John's Minions.png|Dantinis as The Rhino Guards, Elephants, and Hippos Rasputin's Minions as The Sheriff's Goons.png|Rasputin's Goons as The Wolf Hunters King JunJun as King Richard.png|King JunJun as King Richard (Credit Goes To UltimateGamerKA) E.b. speaking to people.png|Various People as People of Nottingham Gallery (The Other Cast) Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Cosplay